The present invention relates to printing machines and in particular to an apparatus having a fabric drive and continuous steaming unit to aid in fixing dye in a fabric.
It is well known for printing establishments to have and operate ink jet machines that are capable of printing designs and/or patterns onto various compositions, such as, fabrics. In industrial applications these machines are required to print designs onto fabrics having a width from 200 millimetres to over 2 metres and therefore require large and sophisticated machinery.
When printing with such a technologically advanced machine problems arise in drying the dye too quickly, drying the fabric too slowly and/or fixing the dye to the fabric.
To this end, a fabric drive system and steaming unit has been built to control the fabric fed into the ink jet machine for printing then control the fixation of said print to the fabric.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fabric drive and steaming unit for cooperation with a printing machine which fixes the dye to the fabric continuously and consistently to allow for a reliable fixation.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate some of the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.
There is firstly disclosed an apparatus to aid in fixing dye to fabric, said apparatus including:
a housing having a portion to receive and support an inkjet printer to apply dye to the fabric as the fabric passes a predetermined locations;
a housing;
a first set of rollers to provide for movement of the fabric through said housing so as to pass a predetermined location at which a dye is applied to said fabric;
a steamer within said housing and through which the fabric passes after said location, and including an enclosure member providing a space to receive steam and through which the fabric passes so that the steam aids in fixing the dye to the fabric;
a steam generator to deliver steam to said space;
a water removal device to remove condensation from said space, said enclosure member shaped to drain condensation collected on said member to said water removal device; and
wherein said apparatus further includes:
a second set of rollers to provide for the passage of the fabric from said predetermined location to said steamer.
Preferably, said first and second set of rollers define a fabric run within said housing.
Preferably, said first set of rollers includes locating means for presenting said fabric in a predetermined orientation at said predetermined location.
Preferably, said enclosure member is bell shaped but not limited to this shape.
Preferably said water removal device includes water traps for receipt of said condensation.
Preferable, upon operation of said generator the temperature within said steamer increases, the moisture content of said fabric increases and any excess condensed water is retained by said water traps to be reused in conversion back into steam.
There is further disclosed herein a steamer to aid in fixing dye to fabric said steamer including:
an enclosure member providing a space through which the fabric passes;
means to deliver steam to said space;
water removal means to remove condensation from said space; and wherein
said member is shaped to drain condensation collected on said member to said water removal means.
There is further disclosed herein a method of fixing dye to fabric, said method including:
(1) attaching a printer to an apparatus for fixing dye to fabric;
(2) connecting said apparatus and printer between a dispensing spool and a return spool;
(3) connecting a roll of fabric between said dispensing and return spool and a plurality of guide rollers defining a fabric run therebetween;
(4) placing said fabric under tension by running said fabric through a predetermined location within said printer;
(5) disposing a layer of dye on said fabric in a preselected design or pattern at said predetermined location,
(6) air drying said layer of dye and fabric for a predetermined length of time;
(7) passing said layer of dye and fabric through a steamer unit;
(8) steaming said layer of dye and fabric whilst passing through said steamer unit to fix said dye to said fabric; and
(9) retrieving said fixed layer of dye and fabric in a roll located at said return spool.
Preferably, the present invention allows fixation and printing of digital printed fabrics in one continuous operation.